


Recruits ( aka when Daisy met the Maximoffs)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Mutant Powers, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy meets Shield's newest recruiits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruits ( aka when Daisy met the Maximoffs)

The current buzz around the Shield base was that of the Maximoff siblings. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff were recruited by Agent Phil Coulson. But what was special.about them was that they were both gifted ie.they had super powers.  
Pietro had super speed and Wanda had telekinesis and mind manipulation. Both were 19 years old. Coulson had met them in Sokovia on his latest mission. Seeing what good assets they would be, he promised them a better life and recruited them in Shield.  
The twins were going to live with him and his family until Shield could arrange an apartment for them.  
Phil was telling the twins about his family.  
Phil pressed the bell and waited.  
Few minutes later the door swung open. The twins saw a blonde haired man with blue- grey eyes who looked to be in his early 30s. Besides him stood the most adorable little girl. She looked about 7 years old. But what really caputered Wanda's attention that she could not read the girl's thought. Wanda was intriuged.  
Phil said, " Pietro, Wanda this is my husband Clint and our daughter Daisy. Clint, Daisy these are Shied's newest recruits Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They will beliving with us for sometime."  
Clint and Daisy welcomed them.

Daisy knew that there was something special about the twins. She knew they were going to be great friends.

**Author's Note:**

> 13th in series.


End file.
